Vérité voilée
by kattia black
Summary: La vérité peut prendre de nombreuses apparences, parfois troublantes ... c'est ce que vont tester Harry et Drago ... à leurs dépends ...


**note de l'auteur :** **Bonjour à vous qui lisez ces quelques petites lignes. J'avais ce proget de fanfiction en tête depuis quelques temps et je me suis dis allez, il faut bien se lancer. Mais je préviens dès maintenant que je ne mettrais pas forcément souvent à jour cette nouvelle histoire, pour vous offrire des chapitres plus long, et de plus grande qualitée ! Je ne laisse en aucun cas tomber Primavera mais je suis en panne d'inspiration pour le moment !**

**Je dédicasse entièrement cette fic à ma béta _Aqua_ parce que c'est elle qui m'a fait découvrire ce site, parce que c'est elle qui m'a encourager à écrire, parce qu'elle m'a beaucoup aider à organiser mes pensées, parce qu'elle a la grande générosité de me corriger et tout simplement parce que je l'adore ! Gros bizoux à toa !**

**J'espère que ce petite Porlogue vous mettra l'eau à la bouche, je fais tout pour ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite !**

* * *

**Prologue :**

Un immense éclair déchira le ciel d'un noir d'encre, éclairant un imposant château que seules certaines personnes particulières pouvaient voir.

Un château aux nombreuses tours, aux nombreux remparts, d'une taille impressionnante et d'allure quelque peu sinistre par ce temps morbide. Son parc était recouvert d'un brouillard épais, empêchant quiconque de voir ce qu'il s'y passait, pour peu que cela intéresse quelqu'un.

Quelque part dans ce château si particulier et si étrange, une horloge sonna. Il était minuit, un silence de mort régnait dans les sombres couloirs. Pas le moindre bruit, juste une légère brise occasionnelle provoquée par un des fantômes bien que plutôt rares. C'était comme si un envoûtement avait eu lieu, figeant toute vie, comme dans la belle au bois dormant. Mais cette histoire n'est pas vraiment un conte de fée et toute vie n'était pas vraiment figée.

Tout le monde était plus où moins paisiblement endormi dans l'école de magie, rêvant de choses joyeuses, anodines, terrifiantes et parfois tellement étranges qu'on se demandait si il y avait vraiment un sens à ces rêves.

Pourtant, en haut de l'une des nombreuses tours, un jeune homme se tenait debout, regardant le ciel, attendant la pluie. Il était droit, si figé que l'on aurait pu le prendre pour une statue si ses vêtements ne bougeaient pas à cause du vent et ses cheveux que le vent décoiffait avec entrain.

Un autre éclair zébra le ciel, donnant à ce lieu l'allure d'un château fantôme, sinistre lieu hanté et ce n'était pas si loin de la réalité.

Quelques gouttes commencèrent doucement à tomber puis, la pluie s'intensifia et devint plus violente. Le jeune homme ne bougea pas d'un pouce, indifférent aux éléments qui se déchaînaient autour de lui, il ferma les yeux, laissant la pluie inonder son beau visage.

Il serra les poings avec rage, sa mâchoire se crispa, une veine palpita à sa tempe et brusquement il ouvrit ses magnifiques yeux verts où régnait une tempête dévastatrice.

Des larmes salées roulèrent sur ses joues pâles, se mêlant aux gouttes transparentes de la pluie. Il regarda le ciel avec un air de défi, et hurla quelques mots qui furent perdus dans la violence de l'averse. Il tomba à genoux en pleurant avec rage et désespoir, attendant une vaine délivrance de sa douleur.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, deux jours qu'il ressentait cette sensation brûlante dans son cœur, deux interminables journées horribles sans la présence de celui qui avait été un grand père protecteur, une source d'aide et de compréhension.

Oui deux jours que la mort de Dumbledore lui pesait sur la poitrine, comme un lourd fardeau l'empêchant de respirer, de penser, de vivre. La douleur qu'il avait ressentie tout l'été s'était davantage accentuée depuis qu'il était revenu à Poudlard.

Et dire que tout cela était entièrement de la faute de ce petit imbécile de Malefoy ! Comme il pouvait le haïr ! Jamais il n'avait détesté quelqu'un aussi fort que cela, mis à part Rogue et Voldemort peut-être. Pourtant là, il n'y avait que Malefoy qui comptait, il avait concentré sa haine sur celui-ci. Peut-être parce que Voldemort était bien trop loin et Rogue caché avec ses amis les mangemorts. Ou peut-être aussi car Malefoy était dans ce château !

Parce que malgré le fait qu'il ait fait entrer les mangemorts à Poudlard, comploté contre l'Ordre, et qu'il ait été responsable de la mort de la seule personne qui était encore là pour protéger Harry, il avait eu l'audace de revenir voir McGonagall une nuit d'août, à moitié recouvert de sang, clamant son innocence disant qu'il avait été forcé par son père et sa tante. Après avoir tué le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps il avait clamé l'innocence !

Quand on lui avait dit ça, Harry avait été hors de lui, il avait tout cassé dans sa chambre, jetant contre les murs les objets qui traînaient. Et pourtant malgré tout ce que ce jeune imbécile de première avait pu faire, McGonagall s'était contenté de le sermonner, de lui faire promettre de ne plus trahir l'Ordre et aucun de ses membres et elle l'avait accepté à Poudlard comme si de rien n'était.

Mais pourquoi ?

Pourquoi Voldemort ne l'avait-il pas tué une bonne fois pour toutes ? Harry continua à pleurer dans la tempête tout en hurlant jusqu'à perdre le souffle. Il s'écroula par terre, le corps parcouru de tremblements, accompagné des grondements sinistres de l'orage...

* * *

**Alors verdicte ? que pensez vous de ma nouvelle oeuvre ??**


End file.
